


Bridges of Time

by FrogPrincess



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogPrincess/pseuds/FrogPrincess
Summary: Summer Roberts' mother comes back into her life. She wants something from Summer, and Neil Roberts, still in love with the woman who abandoned them years ago desperately wants Summer to help the broken woman. But Summer isn't so sure she wants to help...





	Bridges of Time

**Author's Notes**

The only information I can find about Summer's mother is that she left when she was 13... The OC never gave any other info, so I'm letting this give me a creative spin on their mother/daughter relationship.

I have decided to have this story happen in Season 3, after Seth declares he is not in love with Summer anymore in attempt to make her go to Brown without him.

I was going to write this as just a Summer piece, but I love Ryan/Summer. So it's going to have a lovely Ryan/Summer friendship, because I just couldn't resist!

* * *

Ryan smiled warmly as he opened the Cohen's front door to reveal Summer, his brothers (temporary - he hoped, he liked having the bubbly brunette around) ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Summer, how are you?" It suddenly occurred to him that something was wrong, the normal preppy brunette stood speechless at the door, unable to get her words out she just stared at him, seemingly disorientated.

Ryan frowned, "Summer, are you OK?

He watched slowly as she seemingly struggled to find her words, "I... I..." she finally met his eyes, and she swayed on her feet, Ryan moved forward to grasp her arms, steadying her.

"Summer, you're freaking me out here..." Ryan said, worried.

"I need a lawyer..." she managed.

Summer let Ryan lead her from the doorway and into the main house, sitting her down and getting her a glass of water.

"Sandy is just in the den. I'll go grab him."

Summer just nodded, too much in shock to do much else.

Ryan was only gone a minute, returning quickly due to his concern, Sandy in tow.

"Summer, hey. Ryan said you needed a lawyer?" Sandy sat opposite the young girl and leaned forward in his seat, "what's going on honey?"

Ryan cautiously took a seat next to Summer. Sandy's gaze flicked to meet Ryan's for a second as he agreed with his adoptive son's worry over Summer's unusual behaviour.

"My mom," Summer started with a shaky breath, "she's back..."

Ryan winced, he had heard the tale from Seth; that when Summer had recently turned 13, her mother just upped and left. 4 years later and apart from divorce papers in the early days, Summer and her father had heard nothing.

"My dad... my dad still loves her and he's going to make me do it... " Summer looked up and locked eyes with Sandy, "you've got to stop them making me, Mr Cohen please!"

"Just calm down, Summer. What is it exactly they are trying to make you do?" Sandy asked calmly.

Summer took in a breath, "my mom's come back because she is sick... she wants me to be tested to see if I'm a match for donating a kidney..."

Sandy's jaw tightened, "no one - even your parents can make you do something with your body if you don't want to Summer."

Summer shook her head, "my dad said that until I turn 18 they can make me -"

"- Summer," Sandy interrupted, "listen to me. They cannot **make** you. You'd have to give your consent. No doctor in the state of California would take an organ from you without your consent. But, if you're worried about your parents **bullying** you into giving consent then I can talk to your dad..."

Summer suddenly let out a gasp, "I'm a terrible person..." She put a hand around her mouth and let out a muffled, "oh my God," she gulped, looking between Ryan and Sandy franticly, "I'm a terrible person. I should want to help someone live - and it's my own freakin' mother!" She stood abruptly.

Sandy and Ryan followed suit, "Summer, let's just sit down and talk this through some more," Sandy began, gesturing back down to their seats.

Summer was shaking her head, "I've got to do it, haven't I? I have to -"

"Summer," Ryan interrupted her, " **no** , you don't."

She looked at him sadly, "My knee jerk reaction is to say no. To not to do anything for the woman that abandoned her little girl," tears pooled in Summer's eyes, "but I can't be that selfish can I? To take her life away for revenge for how she's made me feel the past few years..."

The air settled for a moment.

Ryan suddenly glanced to Sandy, he spoke calmly, "I'm going to take Summer out," he took Summer's hand and pulled her towards the door, "don't worry about us. I'll call you later."

"Ryan -" Sandy began, unsure of his adoptive son's actions.

Ryan stopped, and seeing the worry on Sandy's face, he let go of Summer and walked back over to his foster father. Ryan lowered his voice as he spoke, "just trust me, Sandy. I'll take care of her," Ryan shrugged, "I happen to know a thing or two about parents that don't give a shit..."

Sandy slowly nodded, and watched as Ryan retook Summer's hand and the two left.

* * *

Summer stared out the window aimlessly as Ryan drove.

Eventually when she felt the car pull to a stop, she realised she had no idea how long they had been driving or where they were.

"This is where I grew up," she heard Ryan say.

Although she had already been looking out of the window she finally felt her eyes focus as she took in their surroundings, "we're in Chino?" She looked to Ryan, puzzled.

He nodded, "yeah." He looked to the house they were parked across the road from, "that was my house."

Summer was confused, "why have you brought me to Chino?"

Ryan sighed, "first I just wanted to drive, so you could have time to think without having to, well, think... but then I realised something I wanted to say to you, and being here just helps me illustrate my point..."

Suddenly it dawned on Summer the type of thing Ryan was now most likely going to stay, anger built up inside and her eyes flashed, "if you dare say, Atwood that your life was far worse and -"

Ryan held his hands up in defence, "no! No, Summer... just... just the opposite in fact."

Summer breathed in and out and calmed herself down; she stared at Ryan for him to continue.

Under her hard gaze Ryan faltered for a minute, unable to process the words to what he wanted to say to her.

"What I'm about to say, I've never told anyone," he swallowed hard, "when I was younger, even when I had both my mom and dad living with us, things weren't great; you tend to think that stuff looking back, and not at the time... but anyway, I went with my dad to a job for some rich guy, he had a son about my age, I reckon I was about 6 at the time. Anyway I played with this kid a few times and I got an invite to his birthday party. My parents weren't interested in taking me but the boys dad said he'd pick me up and bring me back after. The party was in Newport at their house. I remember thinking how great it was, there was balloons and a magician, great party food... but what really stuck 6 year old me was watching all the other parents who had come with their kids. They were having a good time, **with** their kids. No arguing, no beating; just laughter. I was angry with mine for not coming with me. I finally saw what parental love should look like." He sighed, "things spiralled at home after that, my mom's drinking got worse, my dad's temper got worse, then in the end, dad left... I used to always envy everyone in Newport; I thought they had the perfect life." Summer snorted, "and when I came to Newport the second time, I was still blinded by that. By Sandy, Kirsten and their bond with Seth. And even Marissa, for the dysfunctional family that she has, no one could say Julie and Jimmy don't love her. Everything they do - not that Marissa would agree - is because they love her, they want to protect her and want the best for her..."

"But I know that it's not living in someplace like Chino that makes your parents not love you, that was a thought by a 6 year old boy. This 18 year old boy knows different... and what I guess I'm trying to say, is that I'm not Seth with his perfect family, or Marissa with parents she claims to hate but denies the fact that they love her... I know what it's like to **not** be loved. If you need someone to talk to, I'm available." Ryan turned in his seat, their eyes finally met and he gave her a sad smile, "I get it."

Summer swallowed and gave him a shy smile back, "thanks, Ryan."

"So, erm, I'm just going to drive around for a while. Give you time to think. If there's any place you want to go, you let me know, yeah?"

She nodded as he started the car back up and pulled away.

 


End file.
